My Musical Friend
by JUSTICEMILK VEGETABLEWOMAN
Summary: Jack meets a human girl in a very odd fashion. Meanwhile, Catherine hears an odd voice ever since an accident... Involves everyone's favorite villain, Oogie Boogie. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. The Accident

My Musical Friend

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

It was Halloween. A night of crazies and candy. Catherine was a fan of the holiday... Just not the people. She was tired of the stupid "haunted houses"and other childish renditions of the day. She thought of them as poor mockeries of Halloween. All week she had been "scared" by her co-workers and friends. She was relatively numb to most of the tricks.

She was on her way home, in the rain. As she was driving, she saw a humanoid shape forming in front of her headlights. The rain was pouring down, and she couldn't see what it was until it was too late. With a terrible "thud" she ran it down. She banged her head on the steering wheel despite the seat-belt in place. She had a tiny cut on her forehead, but she didn't notice. All she could think about was the person she had just run over. Her long blonde hair became heavy on her head, drenched with rain as she got out of her car to check on the injured person.

She was shocked to find only a skeleton, broken into bits and pieces everywhere. Most seemed intact around the chest area, because it was in a black suit with white pinstripes. Intrigued as to how this mess could have been standing only moments earlier, she tried to piece it back together. She was unaware of the concussion the hit to her head had caused, and seemed possessed to put this skeleton back together. She had managed to get it all together but for a leg-bone, one hand, and the skull. She was amazed that the bones held fast together once re-assembled. She found the skull underneath the car. Starting to feel woozy, she picked it up and looked into the black holes where eyes should be. Then it blinked. She dropped it and shrieked. _It blinked! It BLINKED. So help me_, _that skull just blinked! _She passed out moments later due to the trauma.

"Jack, thank goodness!" Two witches flew by and helped the skeleton-man to his feet, picking up the rest of the pieces. They held the remaining bones as he screwed on his head. "Come on Jack! We've got to go! It will be daylight soon!" They pulled at his arm, trying to pull him to a nearby graveyard. He seemed less than eager to leave.

"Wait! I can't just leave her here!"

"Yes you can, now let's go!"

"At least let me get her into someone's care... Get someone's attention for her."

"Fine, just be back soon, the Mayor will get all worked up if you're not back."

He finished assembling and picked her up, running toward a large building, full of lights. _There's got_ _to be someone in there._ He snuck around, avoiding sight, and set her near a doorway. About the time he left, a doctor noticed her and rushed her inside the building, which Jack hadn't noticed was a hospital.

"Jack! I was starting to worry, it's time for awards!" The Mayor was excited and announced every award with glee. Jack was in a haze, thinking about Catherine. _I just wanted to scare people, not hurt anybody..._ When everyone was inside and out of sight, Jack crept to the well and found Catherine, sleeping. He smiled a little, and sat down. He watched her as everyone slept. Only one soul noticed, and didn't like his sudden soft spot for a human.


	2. The Voice

**Chapter 2: The Voice**

_Where am I? Am I dreaming?... _She looked around, surrounded by a bright light that seemed endless. She was aware of a cold, smooth object in her hands... _What..._ She looked down into the sockets of a grinning skull. _You..._ The light enveloped her and absorbed her body. When her eyes opened, she was slowly aware of a bed beneath her body. Like a developing picture, the room around her began to take shape. She became aware that she was in a brightly-lit room, a hospital room. She struggled to sit up, only succeeding in achieving light-headedness. A doctor reviewing a chart as he walked through the hall took notice and walked briskly in.

"Hello there. I'm Doctor Brendt." She squinted and shook her head slightly to snap herself into reality. He smiled and held her up and began to ask, "How do you feel?"

"I'll tell you when you stop spinning this room."

He smiled and waited patiently for her to regain control. His deep brown eyes were glistening in the light, setting of his dark brown hair. "What happened to you?"

"I remember..." She paused. What _did_ she remember? "I was in my car, in the rain... I saw-" She felt her skin chill and the hairs raise in her pores.

"What did you see? What happened?"

"I- I saw a deer. I saw a deer. I saw a deer and I swerved and slammed on the breaks."

"Hm. Well, you banged your head pretty hard. You had a concussion. We'll keep you under our watch for 24 hours, just to be sure that there aren't any lasting problems."

"Like what? What kind of problems?"

"Oh, don't worry. It's just the protocol. There's probably more to worry about for that deer than for you. Now get some rest. I'll have a nurse check on you in an hour." He turned and left her as she turned over, a slight look of concern on her face.

"Jack, you know it's forbidden." All of Halloweentown was abuzz with Jack's new obsession.

"You don't understand, it's-"

"It's still wrong." Dr. Finklestein had caught Jack at the water's edge, peering into the mortal world.

"Listen to me! I just wanted to make sure she was alright. I accidently hurt her last night."

"What?" Everyone that had crowded around started to whisper in thunderous supply. The scientist wheeled over and peered into the ripples, seeing Catherine calmly asleep. "She's fine. Now forget her and never look for her again. We can't meddle into the world of mortals. Who knows what damage it could do."

Jack sloshed his bony fingers through the water, causing the image to distort and disappear. His face distorted into something of the one that you might find on a child that just lost a best friend. He returned to his tower and began to pace feverishly. He seemed confused and his brow deepened in frustration. _What does he mean "damage"? He doesn't know, in fact, no one does. And they certainly don't know her! She tried to put me back together. What harm could it do just to watch? She didn't even tell the doctor... He can't be right, not about this. He can't tell me what to do, anyway. I'm the Pumpkin King, am I not? Not even the Mayor tells me what to do... _He stopped pacing and with a wide, rebellious grin, he spoke to the air, "I'll go to her tonight. I won't do anything, just watch. What harm could that do?" And just like that, he made up his mind and as soon as it got dark, he effortlessly snuck out of the town, blending with it's many shadows.

He arrived in a graveyard in the city. The moon was covered in the cool grey clouds, leaving a smudge of white in the sea of dark fluff. He crouched low behind a tombstone, peering about. There appeared to be no one outside to see him there. Now he only needed to find the building in which she was sleeping. He stood up to his full height, taking in the landscape of concrete. To his great luck, the familiar building was right behind him. He ducked down as a shadowy figure closed the curtains of a 3rd floor window. He had no idea what room she was in. And without risking capture, he couldn't climb up or walk in to find out. Dismayed by his foolishness, he began to hum a tune as he sat down. It soon turned into a familiar melody, and the hum morphed into words. "There are few who deny at what I do I am the best..."

Catherine was dreaming again, this time of the doctor. He smiled pleasantly at her as she told the deer story again, until she finished. Then he became the skeleton man she had seen that night. He opened his mouth to speak, but she awoke, in fear. A nurse had awakened her. "You were having a bad dream?" Catherine nodded. The nurse was alerted by the change in the speed of her heart rate. The nurse checked her over to be sure and then allowed her to continue sleeping. Just as Catherine was shutting her eyes, a smooth voice caught her attention. She slowly sat up, not willing to stand and risk dizziness. The voice was decidedly calm and almost playful, yet sent a chill through her spine. She sat up and listened for as long as he sang, and once all was silent, she finally lied back down. She didn't fear for dreams she may have, as long as she heard the echo of that voice in her mind.


	3. Crazy

**Chapter 3: Crazy**

She awoke the next day feeling a bit less woozy. She saw a nurse pass by and asked for her assistance. "Did you hear that song last night? It was beautiful."

"What are you talking about? What song..."

"You didn't hear it?" She was sure she heard a man singing that night. Maybe... "Do you think I could be hearing voices? I mean, I did have a concussion..."

"I'll go get Dr. Brendt." She was second-guessing herself as he entered the room. _That voice was so real... But hollow, like a... Like a ghost or something. Am I really going insane? What can I trust?_

"Catherine?" Dr. Brendt rushed in, nearly tripping on a rolling table.

"I know I heard a voice singing last night, I know I did. But, you said that, well, I could have... Problems. Due to the concussion. Could I be, um..."

"I have heard stranger... But stay one more night, just in case it comes back. I'm sure you'll have no problem affording it." He smiled pleasantly with a small chuckle.

"No, I suppose not." She produced a half-hearted smile and he was satisfied as he left. _I guess it wouldn't matter... Oh crap! My boss doesn't know! I'll bet he's furious! _She immediately reached for the phone on the wall, feeling no dizziness left at all, and called him to tell him she hadn't run off... again. She left out the skeleton, telling the story about the imaginary deer, and also left out the part where she thought she was going crazy...

Back in Halloweentown, Jack was pacing again. He felt a sense of failure from the night before, and he didn't like it. He hadn't proven anything. Some small part of him was crying out for rebellion, unwilling to yield. _If I only had access to that cauldron again, maybe I could at least know what floor..._ He kept thinking but nothing presented itself. He appeared to be stuck. And he realized she may not even be there anymore. The best he could do was visit the graveyard once more.

Once again he found himself in the graveyard with the hospital right behind him. (By the way, the hospital was put next to the graveyard, not the other way around. City planners had just run out of room by the time they needed to add a hospital. Builders pleaded, but there was nothing to be done. Unfortunate for the ones who went in to surgery, for choking on steak, and looked out to see a graveyard.) Jack crouched again, hoping to see her silhouetted in a curtain. He waited for hours, patiently observing each window. Finally losing hope, he began to sing once more, the same song, only out of boredom and the pang of failure. In glancing up one last time, he saw a figure throw open curtains in the top floor, at the far left window. He ducked, forgetting the song momentarily. Looking back, peeking to the side of the stone, he could tell they hadn't seen. In fact, it was a she, maybe even... It was! It was her!

Catherine searched high and low, desperately trying to find the source, only seeing the empty stare of angels and cold stone crosses. She pouted on the sill and quietly whispered, "I'm _not_ crazy."

She returned to her bed, even more confused than before. She had no idea the joy and yet-to-be-seen pain she had just brought to one Jack Skellington.

Jack hurried back to his house, unaware of the eyes that had followed him home. As soon as he laid his bleached hand on his door, someone had grabbed the other. "What's-"

"Jack, we warned you." Dr. Finklestein was at the bottom of the stairs, the Mayor was the one grasping his hand, looking rather dismal.

"No, wait. You haven't met her-"

"And there's no need! Oh, you thought you were slick, sneaking out like that. Unfortunately, I was up late working on my latest invention, and I noticed you were gone. The cauldron showed me everything, Jack. I saw how your face cheered at her presence."

"But you don't know her!"

"Neither do_ you!_" He frowned, seeing the determination in Jack's face. There was only one thing to stop him. "Jack. What happened to Sally?"

He was startled. What did Sally have to do with anything? And didn't Finklestein know better than to bring that painful memory up again? "She... I... Why?"

"Jack. She was unraveled and killed by a group of humans." In truth, it pained him to say it, but he had to know. He didn't wish to see his friend hurt.

"That's a LIE! ... And, besides..." He was taken aback by this claim. Sally had been missing for seven years... He just couldn't comprehend.

"Do you know what those mortals will do to you if they find you? They could pull you apart, bone by bone, not leaving a scrap of you left, not even for a coyote. They'll study you, cut you open to the marrow, just to see what keeps you undead."

"NO! No..." He looked away, knowing that Finklestein was intelligent, and more, his friend. "Just... Leave me alone." He jerked his arm away, retreating back to his lair a more solemn, wiser skeleton.

The mayor watched as he closed the door, and turned to Finklestein, "Do you think he'll listen?"

"Most likely, only a crazy man would go back after that."


	4. Jack

**Chapter 4: Jack**

Catherine told the doctors what she heard, but they didn't consider it a major problem, and thought it would "probably stop with time." She still wasn't sure when she left, but she couldn't stay forever. Her payment was no problem, as she was very "well off." Her job wasn't really as easy as most would think, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. And after three nights of silence, she felt pretty good. But it was still bothering her. _How could I "hear" something I've never heard before in my life? My mind just didn't dream it up. No, I'm just making a fuss. It was an illusion, like the doctors said, it stopped with time._ But something still was amiss. And she was nearly positive she couldn't dream up the skeleton-man.

However, the human mind is easily distracted, and she returned to life as usual, almost completely forgetting the accident. Soon enough, it was Christmas time, and Catherine seemed to glow. She had always loved Christmas, ever since she was a girl. She personally decorated everything in her house and the workplace. Others seemed to absorb some of her spirit as it radiated off of her. She erased all thoughts of Halloween and became her usual self again.

However, the same could not be said for Jack. He still seemed lonesome and the town was starting to worry. He was becoming a recluse. They began to think he didn't care about next year's Halloween...

"Zero, what should I do?" The dog's empty eyes only looked up in confusion as he tilted his head. "Never mind." Jack sat down in a slump, leaning his skull on his hands and let out a deep sigh. Zero didn't like his master so gloomy, even if he _was_ a skeleton. The ghost dog flew over to his bed and grabbed something that would hopefully cheer up his master. "What is it, Zero?" Between the dog's jaws was a red and white candy cane. Zero was saving it for this year.

"Oh my goodness! I forgot about Christmas! What day is it?" He ran through the house to a calendar hung on the wall with a spider's web. "Why, it's Christmas Eve! Let's go visit Sandy, come on Zero!" The two rushed out of the house, blowing back some of the residents who had been gazing into the mansion. "I can't wait to see what Sandy's got this year." His mind completely forgot all his worries and prepared for Christmas. Even though he admitted to mucking things up a bit one year, he still loved Christmas time, and that special feeling one gets.

Once through the door, he gazed out, seeing the wonder and cheerfulness he had seen the first time he set foot in Christmastown. Zero fell into Jack's arms and barked happily. Jack smiled and set the dog down in order to greet the two elves coming to him.

"Jack, Jack!" They were excited to see him, "We were afraid you wouldn't come." They all shared smiles for a moment until the elves remembered, "Oh, Jack! Santa wants to see you, come on!" The three of them ran down the hill, Zero floating close behind. Upon entering the busy toyshop, Santa spotted them and called them over, list in hand.

"Jack. I want you to come with me tonight." Jack's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I've heard you haven't been yourself, and I thought this might help."

"Thank you so much! I can't believe it!" He hopped in, is long wiry legs poking out. Santa got in after checking his list one last time. Zero stayed behind, unsure of the outcome of this ride. The elves waved goodbye, flailing their arms in the air. "Take care of Zero until we get back!" The reindeer pulled the sleigh skyward, soon out of sight.

Things went smoothly, Jack kept the toys in check as Santa slid down each chimney. Nearing completion Santa stopped, "Oh, I almost forgot. Jack, this is a special visit."

"What do you mean?"

"This one isn't like my usual stops. This one is a grown-up."

"Why stop?"

"Because she always leaves me something nice. One year it was cake, another it was brownies... She still believes, somewhere inside. And this year, I have something special to give back."

"What is it? Who is it for?"

"You're not going to like it, but I think you'll thank me later. Be sure to treat her nice!" And with one fluid motion, Jack was thrown off the sled.

"Wait! I can't- You just- Oh, now what." He pouted and leaned against a nearby tree. Looking at the tree, he noticed white twinkling lights draped on the bare branches. Turning around, the house was covered with lit garlands and red bows. Not overly commercial, with more of a classic charm. He half-smiled and picked up a wreath that had fallen off a window. He placed it back, lightly singing to himself, "There are objects so peculiar, they're not to be believed. All around, things to tantalize my brain."

Soon he found himself dancing in the pale moonlight and singing a few tunes. He stopped suddenly when he heard a harmony, humming in the background. He turned, opening one eye, and saw a light turn on within the house. He ran behind the tree. Standing still, his figure vanished behind the trunk where a human would have been obvious. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Please, don't leave this time. Who are you? Where are you hiding?"

Jack paused, realizing the owner of the voice. He wanted to introduce himself, but all he could utter was "Jack."

"Jack, then. Please... Sing some more." And they shared songs through the night. All she ever knew about him was "Jack" but somehow she was satisfied. He never revealed himself, but he learned more fascinating things about "Catherine." She worked at a studio, recording songs, and that she had a beautiful voice. She came to look forward to Jack's now frequent visits. And Jack managed to escape Finklestein, telling him he was visiting Sandy. Finklestein had no time to doubt his claim, as he was far too busy with his latest creation. All seemed to work out for the two of them...


	5. Forced Goodbye

**Chapter 5: Forced Goodbye**

For nearly two months the two got away with the nightly songs and stories. Catherine was even comfortable with not seeing Jack in person. But good things never seem to last. Townsfolk were beginning to question credibility. Catherine's "boss" (which she only called boss because he was the closest thing to a boss she had ever had) wondered about her peculiar new sleeping habits. And the folks of Halloweentown wondered why Jack would visit Christmastown so often. Both felt a bit of stress. Fortunately, both managed to avoid telling the truth.

But a certain familiar foe was lurking in the shadows. He put dreams into the heads of both the Mayor and Dr. Finklestein. Dreams that would sever Jack's bond to the mortal realm.

Catherine was slightly less cheerful, and had been all week. It was Valentine's Day, and she had no Valentine, once again. She never really had one, and always seemed depressed around this time of year. Jack had noticed, but didn't know why she was down. He consulted Sandy, with whom he had since made amends with, and he told him of Valentine's Day. Jack wanted to visit the holiday, but Santa thought it wise not to meddle with anymore holidays. Santa did share enough, however, for Jack to get an idea.

Catherine returned home, sighing heavily. As she took off her shoes, she saw something on the table. She went over to look, and saw a heart. It had been cleverly cut from several packages of various shades of red and pink. She soon discovered that it was a box, and inside it was an assortment of candy. It seemed to be leftover Halloween candy. She smiled and let out a giggle, lifting up the note left beside it. She read it three times to herself before setting it back down.

"To cheer up a gloomy friend on a happy holiday. -Jack"

"Jack, welcome home." Finklestein had a smirk on his face as the population of the town gathered around. "We're having a town meeting tonight... You simply _must _come. We'll be talking about you..." Before Jack had any time to take in what had just happened, he was standing on the stage with the Mayor.

"Jack, I hate to do this but you've left me no choice. On behalf of Halloweentown, I charge you with direct disobedience of the law, and lying to the town. Punishment is as follows," the Mayor was reading from a long document, "You are to sever all ties to the human world, and will be monitored at all times until you regain our trust." The audience yelled, screeched, and applauded in approval.

Jack never got the chance to speak. Only after everyone had left did he manage to squeeze in, "What do you mean by all this?"

The Mayor responded, "Just like I said, sever all ties."

"I can't just-"

"Mayor, I have a better idea, to ensure success." The scientist whispered into the official's ear and both nodded in approval.

"Jack, you have to scare this girl so she'll never want to see you again. We'll make sure you do with the cauldron. So you can't cheat. You'll leave at dusk. This is final."

"No... Catherine."

She had been in bed, but not asleep (for these are two completely different concepts) for about an hour when she heard the sound of footsteps in the hall. She began to breathe fast, not knowing whether to call out or remain silent. Finally, a dark, slender figure entered her door, staying just out of the moonlight from the open window.

"J-jack? Is that you?"

"Yes. I've come for you."

His voice was deeper and more commanding than usual. Something was wrong.

"Are you alright? Let me turn on the light." She reached over, glancing away. When the soft yellow glow flooded the room, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Do I scare you? Are you scared? GOOD!" The skeleton she had only occasional thoughts of suddenly returned, more terrifying than ever. "I am here for you!" He grinned widely as he slowly encroached upon his victim, stretching his fingers closer toward her neck. "I am Jack Skellington... The Pumpkin King."

"S-stop it! Go away!" She turned her head and closed her eyes, trying to escape the terrible fate that would soon befall her. And then... Silence. Her arms, raised in terror, lowered as she opened one eye. Nothing. All was as it was before. All but for one small mess of red and pink, sprinkled around the floor, and a crumpled up note. She reached over, grasping another note. It was the note she had intended to give Jack. She tore it apart and angrily threw it in the trash. She grabbed her knees and sobbed until morning.

Although she tried to stay angry, as she threw away the scattered mess, she threw the letter in the trash five times before finally uncrumpling it and pinning it to her mirror.

Townsfolk cheered as he returned. He seemed sad at first, but burst forth a new rage when he reached his front gate. The following day, he told the town what he felt about this year's Halloween. He was determined to make this one the most frightening in all of the history of the Holidays.


	6. Things Change

**Chapter 6: Things Change**

Catherine skipped work only one day, and the studio managed to finish recording. It had taken so long because she insisted on no enhancements, and usually took four or five tries to find what she liked. This would be her first album. She managed to work it out with her managers to have a kickoff party when her album debuted. The original release date was August 15, but it kept getting pushed back. She refused the producer's final offer, Just because of the date the party would be stuck on. October 31st. She hated the holiday more than ever. Unfortunately, she agreed. Only because it was a now-or-never moment.

With much disdain, she arrived at the now, Halloween party, dressed in cool greyish-blue. The top half of her hair (except her bangs) was pulled into a small bun. Her outfit was something like a bird, for from her sleeves dangled matching feathers, looking like wings. She wore skin-tight shorts with a long train around the back. Her heels ended in claws and she wore orange gloves with scale patterns etched in. She told everyone she just threw some things together, but it actually meant a lot more, as it was supposed to be a siren, a master of song.

She had to perform at this party, the first single to be released. She took the stage, gazing out into the audience. The audience was an upper-class group, and some of Catherine's friends and co-workers. She began the slow melodies, captivating the audience. With each note the crowd grew more enchanted. And when she reached the climax...

"Haha... You better pay attention, 'cause this year, Halloween is MINE!" She had already stopped singing, but she wouldn't have been able to after what happened next. A green light flooded the room followed by a shock wave knocking everyone down to the floor.

When she opened her eyes, she shivered and bit her lip. Her hair was strewn about, half in the bun and half out. She lifted her hand and gazed at it in fear. Her hand was covered in orange scales that changed to feathers halfway to the elbow. Her arms were wings of blue-grey and her feet were covered in the same scales. They were bird-like with three toes (actually more like a dinosaur) and her legs and chest were covered in the soft feathers. Her ears were long and pointed with feathers sprouting from about the earlobe, just where some feathers had been beaded into her hair.

Looking out, the audience was in the same state. All had become what they wore. In the chaos, she could see one laughing in the back. Something of a burlap sack... She needed help, but she couldn't ask anyone, not as she was. Then, a name popped into her head. _Jack._ She grabbed a black tablecloth and cloaked herself, running out the door.

Brushing past terrified people in the streets, some in the same predicament and some still human, she made it out of the city to a forest. She slumped against a tree as the sun grew nearer to setting. _Can I really ask Jack for help? I don't even know where to find him... But I can't just sit here._ She got up and ran as fast as she could, knowing she was totally lost, the only thing she had on her mind was _find Jack._

She soon came to a clearing, tripping on a stone, she found herself surrounded by doors representing various holidays. Then she saw the jack-o-lantern. _He did say he was "The Pumpkin King"..._ She opened the door and was rushed inside.

Jack was excited, putting on a show for the residents. He was reciting Shakespeare's Hamlet. They were all pleased that he was himself again. Just as he began to do another scarecrow dance, The Mayor was pulled aside. The Harlequin Demon squealed with delight presenting a cloaked figure.

"I just found this one sneaking into town, I think it's a human."

"What?! What do you mean?" His face turned around, showing his mood.

Catherine was already startled by the demon, but the Mayor was worse. She glanced up and watched a flaming scarecrow twirl and dance about gracefully. As the two conversed, she watched it dive into a well of green liquid. As a skeleton rose from the water she unconsciously blurted out, "Jack?!"

Jack stopped and thanked the crowd once more before slipping away to the where the three were standing. She turned away, concealing her face even more. Finklestein had heard everything and wheeled over.

"I'll bet it's that girl! Boil her!" The witches looked excited.

"No!" As the residents squabbled over what to do with her, they knocked her over, revealing a flurry of blue-grey feathers. Jack stared at her as she looked away, too frightened to look. Everyone turned around and looked at her. Someone stated, "Looks like she's one of us now!" A few snickered in the back.

"What happened to you?" Jack looked sincerely concerned as she looked at him. She slowly stood up and began to speak.

"I don't know," her voice was shaking, fighting the tears. "I was at a Halloween party, singing, when this voice interrupts and says, 'this year Halloween is mine!' Next everybody is on the ground after this green light and everyone turned into what they had dressed up as..." She couldn't fight it anymore. She collapsed into Jack and sobbed. Despite a snarl from most of the town, he took her to his home and laid her down in a bed. She fell asleep, exhausted, and aching.

Jack returned and never spoke a word, only moving to the cauldron to see if it was true. The mortal world was in terror, and most were as she had said. Finklestein looked up at Jack, "It looks like we have a problem."


	7. Adjusting to a New Life

**Chapter 7: Adjusting to a New Life**

Catherine opened her eyes the next morning, forgetting where she was. _Where in the world... Gasp!_ She looked down at herself in the dim sunlight, remembering the day before. She could hear a dog barking outside the door. Turning to look, she saw a little ghost-dog float over to the bed. She was terrified and screamed, clinging to the crooked headboard. She tried to shoo the dog away with her hand but he just looked on perplexedly. Jack ran up after the scream and almost giggled at seeing her huddled on the bed, leaning against the wall, and trying to shoo Zero away. He patted his leg and Zero raced to his side.

"If he scares you that much I can send him off."

"No... I-it looks like I might have to stay a while, so... I guess I should get used to it." She half-smiled, warily eyeing the dog.

She rose and Jack smiled and bowed, offering his hand. "The town wants to meet you."

"Okay." She was still very shaken, but it wasn't as bad with Jack around.

She had the chance now to survey her surroundings. _This is Jack's house? It's amazing..._ She saw a small library, various nick-knacks, and the whole house seemed ready to fall, yet sturdy all at once. She loved it. They headed outside, where the whole town was at the cauldron, watching the chaos.

"Ahem,"Jack had to gain their attention, "Everyone, this is Catherine." She gave a shy wave, clinging to Jack.

"What are you?" The townspeople were intrigued.

"Well, I'm-"

"She's a siren." Dr. Finklestein interrupted, still quite unpleased with the girl, but willing to tolerate her presence if only for a bit of pity. "Sirens are known to be seductresses, using their enchanted songs to woo men to their doom."

"But that's not-"

"What?" It was the first confident spurt she had since she arrived; she just couldn't tolerate people talking about her music or herself in a hateful manner.

"Let's not argue. Besides, you haven't heard her sing." The last thing Jack wanted was a fight. "Actually, that's a splendid idea!" Jack herded everyone to the town hall, where she could have a stage. She inquired as to if they had a piano, and was soon sorry she asked. It was crooked with several keys missing, having not been played in years. It nearly broke her heart seeing such a fine instrument wasted. As the others were seated, she placed her hand gently on the dilapidated heap, as if to pay some last respects. A spark seemed to leap from her hand to the piano. She checked her hand and repeatedly touched the piano again with no effect. She had no time to figure it out because Jack rushed over and led her out on the stage where she could be seen.

The crowd was only half-interested, not to mention intimidating. When she finally began to sing, she missed a few notes, but the song soon got to her and she let it all out. The sad melody caught the whole crowd and she sang with all her might. When she was done the crowd was silent for a moment or two, then a thunderous applause filled the hall. _Not bad for only a second performance..._ Jack clapped the loudest.

As she left after singing a few more songs, she stopped at the piano. It seemed to have a presence about it that called to her. If only she knew how literal that would be.


	8. Power

**Chapter 8: Power**

The town became fond of Catherine, and she soon performed nightly. No one forgot the pressing matters elsewhere, but it was a nice release until they had a plan. One night, she stopped at the old piano once everyone was gone. She could hear a faint voice as she drew closer. _"Come closer... I need your help."_ She reached out to the piano and the same tiny spark flew up to the piano. _I must be crazy... Oh yeah._ She looked at her feathers, sighing sarcastically.

"Well, who are you then? I can hear you."

"_Please fix the piano... I can help you."_

"Who are you?"

"_Why, I am the spirit of this piano! I live in here... And it gets rather lonely. I know you can fix the piano if you try."_

"How? I don't know how to..."

"_Just use your magic."_

"What magic? I don't know what you're talking about."

"_You're a siren, use your music and focus it. It will know what to do."_

She seemed unsure as she closed her eyes. She focused on the task at hand, and slowly started to sing a slow, melodic tune. As she opened her eyes she saw the piano becoming encircled by a blue light which seemed to emanate from her song. The song had no words, only notes. The piano seemed to fix itself, chipped wood falling back into place, the keys realigned themselves, and the original luster returned as well. It was a Stein way. (The Cadillac of pianos.)

A small figure appeared and sat on the restored instrument. _"I am Arpeggio, a music sprite. I, uh, guess you're wondering how I got here..." _He paused and fiddled with his nineteenth century clothes. _"To tell you the truth... I have no idea."_ He smiled and chuckled a bit.

He was only a foot tall, and transparent. His dark brown hair was in no particular style. He looked like a child of ten or so. Catherine was very confused. "How did... What... I'll just leave it at that. What did you mean, you could help me?"

"_I can train your powers. Unfortunately..."_

Jack walked in, starting to worry. "What are you doing in here?... Is that our piano?! It looks like new!"

"Jack, I want you to meet someone."

"Where are they?" He was staring straight at it.

"_That's what I was about to say... No one can see or hear me but you. It's a sprite thing. You fix it, you see it, or something like that."_

"Oh joy. Never mind, Jack. I'll explain later." The two left and returned to Jack's home, where Zero chased Catherine around the library for a while until Jack called him off, in laughter.

Back in the human world, Oogie was having a ball. Monsters ran rampant while those who escaped hid in fear. And at the center of it all, Oogie couldn't be more pleased.

"Jack thought he got the best of me... Me! Ha ha ha... My new powers have worked out nicely. I'll bet ol' Jack is goin' outta his skull!" He built a new palace with the help of a new hoard of minions, or rather, people not willing to tell the Boogie man "no."

"Oogie! Oogie!" Lock, Shock and Barrel ran up and stood before their master with faces of joy behind their masks. "We are happy to report," Lock went first, "that you got the girl after all!" Oogie had wondered what happened to Jack's little girlfriend after he showed up at the party.

"And? Where is she?"

Barrel looked up, "In Halloweentown! With Jack."

"What?! How did she get there?"

The three huddled together, fearful of the Boogie man's wrath. Finally, Shock stepped forward. "But she has been distracting the town, and they don't even have a plan to come back here!" All three spoke, "Cowards!"

Oogie was appeased for the moment. He told the three to keep watching the town. And as they were leaving, he shouted, "Have a little fun with her." His laughter filled the air as the trick-or-treaters scurried off, giggling to themselves.

Catherine began to harness her power with the help of Arpeggio. The sprite taught her how to control it and make music a weapon. Occasionally Jack would pop in and wonder what was going on, but he didn't mind and she continued on.

Jack began to work with the Mayor, Finklestein, and a few other residents on a battle plan. They had to take back Halloween. A few uninvited guests were listening in.


	9. Just a Little Fun

**Chapter 9: Just a Little Fun**

Catherine had kept her new powers a secret from most of the town, and stayed with Arpeggio for what seemed forever to Jack. One day after practicing, Catherine happened upon three trick-or-treaters.

"I've never seen you around here... Who are you?"

"I'm Lock."

"I'm Shock."

"And I'm Barrel."

She thought they were kind of cute. But they began to giggle and sneer at her and before she could realize what was going on, the three trapped her in a magic sack. She tried clawing her way out, but the material seemed impervious to her scratchings. She could hear footsteps and realized they were taking her somewhere... She needed Jack. Using all of her lung power, she let out a terrifying screech, hoping it would reach Jack, back in his tower.

She sat in the sack for what seemed an eternity. Finally, there appeared an opening and she clambered out as fast as she could. As she stood up, she saw a terrible gray world. She saw floating pieces of land and dark twisted houses and buildings that seemed to have lost all color. The only color arose from the orange sun, setting over the horizon. A dank mist hung over the whole place. She held her hand over her nose to keep out the smell. She began to walk through, looking for any clues as to where she was, or how to get out. She nearly froze when she saw a hauntingly familiar sight... It was her home. Oogie had turned her home into a barren, lifeless world. Or at least... It seemed lifeless.

She walked through the town she once knew, seeing the horrifying changes it had gone through. The warped buildings stared at her as she perused the streets. She heard a faint giggle coming from between some buildings. Curiosity won her over and she walked slowly over to investigate. Shadowy figures loomed behind her as she squinted in the dark. She turned to go back and met with five devilish creatures. They all snickered and shifted focus from each other to Catherine, and back again. They lunged for her but were blown back by her forceful scream. She had learned a few good tricks... She decided the ground was too dangerous and that it was time to use her wings. She spread them wide, and before the monsters could stand up she was airborne.

She wavered a bit, still new to the experience, but quickly gained control. She wove between various floating objects and masses. A faint smile could be seen on her face as she gracefully hovered onto the top of one such mass. She could see a large black castle in the distance. _When did that get there?_ Suddenly an eerie green glow appeared from inside. She felt something telling her to wait for Jack, but her curiosity won out again...

Upon arriving at the palace, she could see various demons and creatures entering with gifts. Some of the "gifts" were humans who had escaped the transformation. She summoned her courage and fell into line. No one questioned her, as she blended right in. As soon as she was inside, she was surrounded by paintings of the same burlap creature she had seen the night she changed. _That must be who's behind all this..._ She carefully snuck out of the line and traveled down an interesting corridor. At the end of the dimly lit hallway there was a large room. She ducked down as a small bat creature flew hurriedly out of a crack in the door. She peeked carefully inside and saw a banquet fit for a monster. Florescent bugs covered the plates in a festive fashion. _Ugh..._

As she traveled down corridor after corridor, she became aware that she was getting thoroughly lost. She decided to stop walking and try to figure out what she should do. She didn't realize quite how tired she was... Small bugs began to crawl across her body as they put her in a deep slumber. They had her now.

She opened her eyes to the human world, the way it used to be. She walked through the town, gazing at terrified people. _What is going on?_ She realized that they were all afraid of_ her_. She was still a siren. She tried talking to the people, but they all ran away screaming, "Monster!" In the distance she saw Jack, his head blocking the setting sun. She ran to him calling his name, but as he turned to her, she knew something was wrong. He grinned like he did the night he scared her. He clasped his cold hands around her neck as she screamed for her life. Suddenly, a chilling wind blew, shattering the world around her, replacing it with a gloomy Christmas. Jack's Christmas. People ran from man-eating wreaths, vampire teddies, and killer duckies. She could hear Jack cackling from a coffin sleigh in the sky. _He can't do this... No, it's a lie!_ She was flooded with images of Jack's many hauntings from his many years of scaring. Tears streamed down her face as she closed her eyes and held her head, hoping to make it all go away. Letting out a siren's shriek, the images vanished, leaving her in a black void.

She heard a deep voice in the distance, slowly coming closer...

"You see what ol' Jack can do? He's been the best scarer in all of Halloween. You think he'd change all that for a human?"

"He's not like that... He's not."

"Sorry, but that's the truth. How do you think he got to be the Pumpkin King?"

She remained silent as it all sank in.

"Come with me... We'll get Jack back for all he's done. And all that he's done to you..."

"He didn't make me this way..."

"Yes he did. Do you think all this would've happened if he'd just let you be? Of course not. He never cared about you. Let me help you. I can take away the sorrow... I can make you stronger than he'll ever be..."

Not knowing what she was doing, she slowly rose up and took the creature's "hand."


	10. A Familiar Foe

**Chapter 10: A Familiar Foe**

Jack heard a piercing scream in the wisping wind. He thought it sounded like...

He raced down his stairs, blowing past Zero, nearly running straight through him as

he headed out his door. The whole of Halloween had heard it as well, as all of the citizens

stood outside, turning this way and that looking for the source of such a wonderful sound.

Jack was the only one worried. While the others all chatted about Halloweens past and where

the cream could have come from, Jack called out to Catherine. Drowned out by the crowd, he

sought a better place to call from. In the graveyard, most of the noise was deafened. He

stood atop Spiral Hill and called frantically for her. His only reply was a dead silence.

Not even the wind hinted at any sound, muted by the hum of the crowd in town. Rushing back

to town, he caught a whisper about a certain mischievous trio.

"I saw them carrying a great big sack full of something, heading back towards the

woods. I thought it was rather odd..."

"It was probably a load of leftover candy..."

Jack felt a distinct sinking feeling in his chest. Just as he turned to find them,

Finklestein stopped him.

"I know they've got her, Jack."

"Then you know why I must go." But his grip held firm.

"I'm sorry, but that's precisely the reason you cannot. Jack... He must know you

two are so close. He is most likely setting up a trap."

"But... Catherine. Who knows what he'll do to her..."

"You'll get your chance Jack. Just wait a little while longer."

He knew that his friend was right. He just wished there was something he could do.

He slowly sulked back to his home.

For the next several nights, it seemed that sleep could not find Jack. And when it

did, his dreams were filled with terrible thoughts of what Oogie could be doing to his

friend. Zero became wary for his master's health, skeleton or not. The rest of the town

soon started to worry as well. Jack's magic was fading. How can the holiday live on

without the magic of the Pumpkin King?

Finally, Dr. Finklestein decided that the town had waited long enough. Now we would

attack. At hearing the news, Jack seemed much more lively than before, ready to take back

his holiday, and rescue his friend, however his magic had still not fully returned. In a

slow procession, similar to that of a hideous funeral, the townsfolk followed Jack into the

human world. A loud gasp escaped the mouths of all the town as they saw how terrible things

had become. Jack could see the hospital, disintegrating and twisted. In the distance, he

could see Catherine's house, the tree twisted and growling. /He's gone too far./ The town

divided, one to take the castle in the front, and one to infiltrate once the others had all

attention. The first team was led by Finklestein, and included one witch, the harlequin

demon, the Mayor, and two vampires. Jack led the second team, which included the other

witch, the other two vampires, and the clown with the tearaway face.

The first team launched the attack as the other crept around. Most of the demons

focused on the attackers, leaving the castle mostly deserted. Jack and the others carefully

crept around the filthy hallways. The pictures of Oogie seemed to watch them as they

traveled deeper and deeper, searching for any signs of Catherine or Oogie. They all froze

as they heard a resounding laugh coming from a tremendous doorway. Upon sneaking into the

pitch black room, Jack had a sudden feeling that they were not alone...

Without any warning, the team was captured and put into cages and bags. Jack was

the only one slender and flexible enough to escape. Bright colorful lights began to glow in

the shapes of skeletons and bats. Various gambling symbols lit up on the walls of the vast

chamber. The all too familiar laughter rang out, louder than ever.

"OOGIE!" Jack chimed out, "What have you done with Catherine?!"

But he only laughed. "Catherine isn't here... By the way, Jack, I don't believe

you've met my newest servant."

A dark figure appeared in the glow. It seemed like...

"Catherine?!"

"No..." She stepped forward revealing a completely different creature, having

skeletal bat wings for arms with thin, tattered membranes, skeletal talons, dark grey

feathers all mottled and broken, and a single visible eye which glowed fiercely as a yellow

harvest moon. "My name is Syren."


	11. Betrayal

Chapter 11: Betrayal

Jack couldn't believe his "eyes." _It can't be..._ Oogie's resounding laughter assured him it was true. "Catherine! No, you don't know what you-"

"I told you, my name is Syren!" Her voice echoed across the room. A few spotlights shone down from the ceiling, and as she began to walk slowly toward Jack, he could see that she was nearly skeletal even in the parts of her with skin left. Upon reaching her target she let out a terrible screech, bearing her new fangs as a warning.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you."

"Pity..." She lashed out with her wings, slashing the air with her thumb claw as the skeleton gracefully ducked and wove about. Seeing that he was far too skinny a target, she tried blasting him with soundwaves. He nearly fell to pieces, but that's nothing to an undead skeleton.

"Please, you don't have to do this!" She paid him no mind as she continued her powerful attacks.

"What's wrong, Jack? Feeling a bit tired already? Maybe you should just give up." Oogie could tell Jack wasn't at full strength. So could Jack.

_I can't keep this up... I can't afford losing to this monster. I'm sorry Catherine._

Jack dodged a few blasts as he ran to a torch he'd noticed in the corner. It was time to fight back. He leapt gracefully into the dancing flame. Sparks flew as he seemed to disappear. Syren watched the flame intently, as a cat watches a bird concealed in the leaves of a tree, unconvinced that the fight was over. Without warning, a large ball of flames rushed towards her, too fast to dodge. Flames engulfed the left half of her body as she fell to the ground. A flaming scarecrow burst forth from the flames. He stood staring down at the charred creature. The flames had died down, leaving curling puffs of grey smoke coming from her face, mid-section, and wing. For a moment, he became thoroughly concerned. _What have I done..._

Suddenly, the flaming scarecrow jumped back as the creature rose slowly to its feet. The skin seemed to be actively regrowing. Her left wing fell off as she stood, her now exposed white ribs stood out against her dead, leathery flesh. He could see her teeth glisten as the flesh covering her cheek slowly crept back toward her lips.

"You'll have to do better than that."

He stood staring blankly for a few moments before having to duck from her talons. The two continued to fight, Jack throwing amber flames while dodging slicing claws and stinging sound blasts. Oogie's bugs swarmed with delight. He was ecstatic that his plan was working so well. Not only would he be the King of Halloween, but of the mortal realm as well. He cackled at the thought of his success.

Jack's magic supply was running dangerously low. He needed to find a way to end this.

"Catherine! I know you're still in there. Don't let Oogie fool you, whatever he told you, it was a lie!"

She stopped for a moment, seeming to almost remember, but before she could speak, Oogie pointed his arm at her and bellowed, "You belong to ME!" Oogie regained control over her mind and she began her vicious attack once more.

Despite being so tired and having failed to regain his friend, Jack fought on; now he had a plan. Risking being attacked again, he turned and fired, this time at Oogie. Caught off guard, the behemoth took a direct hit. But with his back turned, Jack was struck from behind by one last soundwave. He fell to the ground, flames dying as he reverted to his skeletal form.

"Jack... I-" Catherine started to break free from Oogie's grip. As Lock and Shock ran around getting buckets to douse the flames, Barrel picked up some of the bugs as they scampered away from the blaze. Finally, the would-be king was back on his feet. Without any time to lose, he commanded, "Syren, finish him! NOW!"

She stood, solemn and face deep in shadow under one of the spotlights. Her single eye glowing dimly, she walked over to the exhausted skeleton. She paused a few moments, looking him over. He could barely lift his head to watch his own demise. He saw her foot move and he winced, awaiting his end. But he felt nothing. Then he heard Oogie, "No, nonono! You work for ME now! I command you!" Jack turned, wincing in pain, to see a very angry Syren approaching a very frightened Oogie Boogie. The singed burlap monster retreated with every step. Then Syren let out a high pitched shriek like none had heard before. The very building seemed to quake with fear. Oogie called out but his trick-or-treaters had long since vanished. As the castle shook, portraits fell from the walls, bugs crawled to safety, and the fighting outside ceased as all turned their attention to whatever must have been going on inside. Most of the "humans" fled in terror, while the folks of Halloween rushed inside, worried about their Pumpkin King.

When she finally stopped, Oogie was lying on his side, severely weakened. Jack had regained enough strength to stand. He was startled when she turned to him, unsure of who was in control.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I know that it wasn't your fault everything turned out this way. And I believe I've done you a great wrong." Jack knew it was finally Catherine. But before he could reply, she spoke again, "The least I can do is set things right. ...But I'll need some help."


	12. Tidy Finale

Chapter 12: Tidy Finale

"Finally, fresh air!" Dr. Finklestein was the last to be freed from his Oogie prison. As the others conversed and checked injuries, Jack stood alone with Christine.

"Jack…" She couldn't look at his face. She stared down at her skeletal feet.

"You were tricked."

"But look at what I did… What I've become." He just watched her silently, not knowing what to say to comfort her. "But I'm going to set it right." She flew off on her feeble tattered wings. She still seemed graceful in the air with such little effort. She alighted atop a jet black twisted structure. From it, she could see much of the city, or what was left of it. The once blue sky was black, grey and hues of orange. The warped world saddened her heart. She closed her eyes and breathed the musty air. Once her lungs were filled she let out a song like none the humans or townsfolk had ever heard. It was mystifying and layered with harmonies. All the people stopped and were captivated.

It took a few moments for the people to notice the major changes happening in the city. Homes and buildings were straightened and restored to their original shapes and colors. The sky returned to it's usual blue, and humans appeared in costumes once again. Jack only watched her, barely noticing the changes in his surroundings. When she stopped, it was sudden, and unnerving. She began to fall from her perch. Jack ran beneath her. One of the witches caught her on her broom and carried her softly to the ground. Jack crouched down beside her, putting his limbs at odd angles. He ran his cold fingers across her cheek, causing a slight twitch. She stirred and met with his "eyes." He smiled a little, awkwardly, as his mouth was very wide. She giggled a bit, and lost consciousness.

She awoke in a bed. Soft and fluffy. Not Jack's house… It was hers. She gazed out upon her own bedroom. She felt a little pang of worry in her heart. She looked down at herself, and noticed that she was human. "Was it all… a dream?" She stared at her mirror in the dark. The moonbeams illuminated her outline. She started to cry, and her vision blurred. She didn't notice the shadow moving closer beind her. When the figure entered the light from the window, she gasped.

"It wasn't a dream." She spun around to face the voice, and recognized the shape. A cold, dead hand reached for hers. She wrapped herself around his slim figure and sobbed into his crooked pinstripes.

"What do we do now?" She sniffled softly into his ribcage.

"I can't stay here." She sighed, and sat back down on her bed. She couldn't look at him, not for fear, but for knowing the truth. "But… You're welcome in Halloweentown if you ever want to come and visit." Her face lit up for a moment, then returned to defeat.

"I don't know how to get there."

Jack smiled like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Go to the graveyard. You'll find a crypt with double doors." He paused to chuckle. "Or you could get lost in the woods." She smiled as one last tear ran down her cheek. It caught the first rays of morning and glinted like a small star. Jack was sad, but it was time to go. There was still cleaning up to do. He turned to go, but she stopped him for a moment.

"Will you be back for Christmas?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world… Which I've seen most of anyway."

They both smiled and said goodbye.


End file.
